Deisaso: Moods
by blueball
Summary: Sasori talks about his blond lover's moods. Rated T cause of suggested themes I guess... DeidaraXSasori, Deidsaso


I can't say that being with the blond brat always is a dance on roses (though it has many bright sides as well… very many in fact); I have to deal with the many moods of this human being, and most of those moods´ aren't something to be taken lightly.

I have to watch out most of the time, especially if he's angry or irritated, which is usually caused by either Hidan, Itachi or Tobi. Though Itachi don't really mean to irritate him; he just does without having to do _anything_.

Hidan and Tobi is another story. I have to agree with Deidara when he tells me about how hyper and stupid the masked fool is, or when he rants on about how wonderful it would be if we could just manage to make Hidan shut up for once.

Nether of the three above can be done anything about though.

Angry, frustrated or irritated also means that people's furniture would go missing and be found in the forest (in pieces and burned) a week later.

Then we have his cockiness, though I guess that's more of a personality, right? Oh well, it's going to be in here anyway.

I really like this one. And with this one I mean his cocky grin, glinting eyes and utterly cute and overly protectiveness for me. Really, he doesn't let anyone look at me the wrong´ way, girls (some boys) aren't allowed to touch me in any way unless it's a family member, and still then is he very cautious. And should I hurt myself, fall or anything like that, he'd be there in a second, asking if I'm alright and/or helping me up from the ground before glaring at the object or person causing this to happen to me.

The grin and glinting eyes is mostly seen during gym, when he wins in something (arguments, poker, bets, games etc.) and when I sigh in defeat and let him have it his way with my body (though I often tell him I'm his and only belong to him, forever).

It's a totally different thing if he is gloomy or anything other inside that category. Not only is the love of my life sad, but I can't do nothing to make him happy again. Well, of course I can if I want to. There's just no way I'd strip for the boy and give him a lap dance.

It has happened once though, and I mean it when I say it will never happening again (only during special occasions like his birthday, Christmas, new year and Easter), this mostly because I want, and need, to be able to walk; getting through the school corridors isn't exactly easy when you are limping due to a terrible pain in your ass (you would have said the same if you had to walk from one side of the school to get to your first class and then back to get to the next only to go back once again).

Though I have managed to make Deidara happy by forcing him to stay in bed all day so we can cuddle.

And the cuddling is one of the positive things in our relationship along with the cockiness). He holds me close to himself and I nuzzle his neck, giving it light kisses. He will, after only a few seconds of playing with his neck, drag me back up so he can kiss me senseless.

I always fight against it at first, not anything huge, just a whine or some other displeased sound before I totally give in and open my mouth so Deidara can slide that wonderful tongue into my mouth and actually do what stated above.

This would, of course, lead to the blond's hands travelling up my shirt, playing with my nipples, causing me to moan and shudder lightly.

It is about there he begins his real teasing only to get more of those sounds out of me (which works very well). Followed is the rough, but oh so loved sex, or love making´ if you prefer that.

Last we have the I don't give a flying shit´ mood and not even I can get him out of that.

He just gets them sometimes (mostly once or twice a month) and doesn't care about anything, rarely eats, sleeps- 

hell, he just lies there, staring at the ceiling in his room while I lie next to him, embarrassing myself by asking if he wants to make out.

He always rejects that offer though and tells me he'd be up for it tomorrow; I already know that of course; Deidara's always up for things the day after this mood is over.

And true to his words, the next day I end up pressed against a locker while his tongue battles against my own.


End file.
